User blog:Sci100/Legends of the Omnitrix - The Preview
Hey. I got a new show coming to BTFF. Legends of the Omnitrix . And to get people interested in it, I'm posting a little sneak peek. ---- In a city far in the midwest of the United States of America, its night time and all seems normal. Suddenly, the ground started to rumble. A flock of birds fly away from the town as the rumbling grew bigger and louder. Suddenly, huge clouds start coming towards the city, They are black and huge, bigger than anything anyone has ever seen. In one building, Professor Paradox and Azmuth were standing in front of a machine. “ IT’S HERE! IT’S HERE! “ Azmuth cried out. “ I know Azmuth. The Curse has arrived. “ Paradox pressed a button and suddenly, huge machines on borderline of the town activated. They turned their orbs upwards, and then out came red beams. Out of the red beams came a huge sphere that surrounded them. The Curse came closer to Bellwood, clashing into the huge sphere. The Strikes were so bright, it was like lighting. Part of the Curse burst thru the sphere and struck the ground, covering the area. One lady cried as she and her purse dog were consumed by the smoke. “ Paradox, you must flee with Tennyson’s child. “ “ Fine. And Azmuth... good luck. “ Paradox teleported as the curse burst thru the building and consumed Azmuth in a flash. As the Curse ripped apart Bellwood, the sphere having collapsed and the full foce of the the curse upon the town, it started covering Madison Elementary School. In a classroom, the windows broke and flew upwards as the kindergarteners cried out. The Curse covered them, going around them, and even into their mouths. The Woman in the classroom, the teacher, tried running out of the room. However, part of the smoke grabbed onto her leg and made her fall down. “ NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Her nails scratched the floor as she was consumed by the evil spell.. The Curse started surrounding one building, a tall skyscraper with an omnitrix symbol on it. In that building, Paradox was talking to a man and a woman. “ I’ll take ken via portal. I’m come back for you later. “ Paradox said. “ Fine.... Just be careful. I’m trusting you Paradox. “ Ben told him. Paradox took the child from Julie and started running the opposite way. After making a few turns, he saw the portal. Looking at Ken, he said, “ You’ll be safe. “ Suddenly, the curse burst thru the room, throwing the two into the air. The Curse consumed Paradox as Ken flew towards his death, nearly hitting the ground. However, out of the smoke came a man dressed in black. He catched the child and grinned. “ Oh, you’ll be safe my child. In my world... you’ll be my son. “ He threw him into the portal, and then motioned the curse to go into the portal. It did just that. He turned around, passing by the smoke, and walked towards his victory. The Villian walked towards Ben and Julie, and then sent a lightning bolt at them, sending her flying. The Curse started to surround the room, creating a tornado. “ NOOOOOO!” “ Ben Tennyson... for once... you have lost!” “ But.... why?” “ Because it’s for MY HAPPY ENDING. “ The Curse grabbed onto Ben... as he asked one last question. “ Where are we going?” “ To a world... where there are no heroes.... a world where I will control... everything. “ With one last cruel laugh, the curse consumed Ben and the Villian. ---- So tell me what you think. Category:Blog posts Category:Legends of the Omnitrix Category:User:Sci100